Happy April Fools Day Junior!
by Zaffzaff
Summary: In honor of April Fool's day, I bring you fun pranks, drama, hilarity, and plenty of Junior torturing! Characters Based off of GTFDB by Bleedman on . Rated M for graphic sexual content. Go away kiddies.
1. the chaos begins

**Happy April fool's day, Junior**

**This is a nice little Minnie/Jr. fic I'm doing to celebrate April fool's day, also giving me time to find inspiration for my main fic, Torn. I own absolutely nothing accept maybe a friend or two of Minnie's, but besides that all rights go to Bleedman on and , so please don't sue me. Most all the pranks in this story were pulled on me today so feel free to use them on your friends and family!! **

"Junior, get yer lazy bones out of dat bed and get up NOW!!"

"Ugh….." The little reaper grunted, running his hands through his short, spiky brown hair, as he rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump, causing his head to disconnect from his spine and role several feet away.

"Damnit!" his disconnected head cried as he made his body crawl to where he was, and after a few minutes of struggling, reconnecting his head. He stood up tiredly and looked at his calendar, and let out a loud moan of dread. Today was April fool's day, and just like last year, all of Minnie's friends from her dance and acting class would come over and torment the young reaper, causing a visible shudder of fear to race down his spine.

"Chances are, they are already here and getting the first prank ready to-"he started to himself, but didn't get a chance to finish as his door busted open, shortly followed by a can of shaving cream with a hole the size of a pin head in it flying into his room, sufficiently dousing him and half of his room with soft, white foam.

"APRIL FOOLS!!" Two of Minnie's best friends, Amy and Sarah called, followed by hysterical, girly laughter and the sound of feet running down the long hall away from his room.

"Spoke too soon…" the now thoroughly pissed skeletal boy sighed as he went into his closet to grab a mop and bucket to clean up the harmless mess.

Soon after he heard a pair of soft footsteps run down hall toward his room, dropping the mop, he physically and mentally braced himself for the next attack, but it never came, causing him to turn around curiously, only to find his beautiful little sister, Minnie standing in the doorframe, giving him Cheerful smile.

"Good morning Brother, how art thou this lovely day?" his always cheerful younger sister inquired innocently.

"Fine until your _friends_ came over, but don't let me explain, take a look for yourself." He stated crossly, gesturing to himself and his room, now covered with shaving cream.

"Oh…I'm sorry about them, I truly am, but thou knows how they get today." She murmured sincerely, looking down nervously, shuffling her feet.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, just get going and lemme wash this crap off." He said as he picked the mop and bucket back up as he proceeded to wipe up the mess of his floor.

Minnie help but let a concerned frown cross her beautiful features as she watched him resume cleaning his drenched room, muttering agitatedly to himself.

"Alright brother, please ask me if thou needs assistance." And with that she walk out of his room and disappeared down the hall.

After spending an hour cleaning his room, Junior then proceeded to the en suite shower connected to his bedroom. During his reaper training, Grim had taught him many incredible things, from tearing rifts through dimensions to shooting spaghetti from his fingertips, although his favorite trick was the one Grim could never quite master, being able to turn into a human and back to skeletal form at will. Now even though he could still use all his powers as a human, save disconnect his bones, he tended not to use it due to risk of getting hurt, for he wasn't used to pain.

But even with the risk of pain, he still used it _sometimes_ for even being the son of the Grim Reaper himself, there were still some things he couldn't do as a skeleton, like swim, take showers, or walk among the mortal world without scaring the hell out of everyone he comes in contact with.

But like everything else, it came with drawbacks. Pain, stress, and the lack of ability to hide his emotions, these were a few of the drawbacks of being a human. But his main fear which made him shudder to think about was loud noises, High pitched shrill sounds like those didn't bother him as a skeleton, but as a human But still, Junior thought it was and even trade, for being a human also had one obvious advantage over being a skeleton.

He could make out with a cute girl. Or something along those lines.

But still, poor junior hadn't found his 'Special someone' yet, but hey, his day will come. But until then, he needs to deal with the situation at hand, washing this crap out of his bones.

He quickly began washing the shaving cream from bones, and when he was finished, a soft white flash filled the shower, and when it cleared, he had changed to human form. In human form he had blue eyes, same short brown hair, and light pale complexion. As he reached for his Axe Essence showergelTM He noticed a funny smell rising from the bottle. Curiosity overtook his common sense as reached for the bottle and took a light sniff at the top.

"Oh hell no…not my favorite!!" he cried in horror, dropping the bottle, sticking his head out of the shower to pear at the sink. Everything seemed in place then he noticed it, the horrible, awful evidence. His ListerineTM bottle was tipped on its side, its minty, semi-alcoholic contents missing.

"Oh no…..oh God no….NOOOOOOOOO!!" His enraged cry echoed throughout the large, vast, spacey mansion.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Three stories down, in the parlor…..

"Looks like he found the shower gel..."Amy said evilly.

"Wait till he finds his hair gel!" Sarah squeaked back at her best friend,

"Doesn't thou think that was a tad much?" Minnie asked concernedly as Amy and Sarah both fell on the floor in a fit of laughter as Junior's anguished cries died down.

"Aww c'mon Minnie, quit being such a killjoy, it's April fool's day, the one day of the entire year we can justify tormenting your brother without mercy!!" Sarah cried with glee, causing Minnie and Amy both to cringe at her high pitched voice.

"I hope brother finds this funny, for I certainly don't…" she muttered under breath so her friends couldn't hear. Even though today was a day for pranks and fun, she didn't exactly approve of her friends making the day a living hell for her favorite brother. Even though she was born with powers and talent beyond most underworld citizens and junior had to acquire and learn his powers, she still looked up to him and admired him for his perseverance and patience in learning them. In essence he had to work a lot harder for his power and talents than she had too, due to being born half Nergal demon, but still she was extremely thankful that she was blessed with such wonderful gifts.

But still, she was even more thankful she had junior as a brother, for when he wasn't training with Grim or with his friends from school, he usually hung out with her when her friends were away, played with her when she hasn't training and was bored with nothing to do, or comforted and cheered her up whenever she was sad. And for these things she was more thankful for even her greatest powers.

"Minnie? Minnie!!"

"What? Oh sorry." Minnie said suddenly.

"What's on your mind Minnie?" Amy asked with a look of concern on Amy and her face.

Minnie hesitated before replying, for fear of giving away her thoughts; for these were her most hidden feelings, she didn't even share them with Nergal Jr., Her true birth father.

"Umm…nothing Amy, just thinking about the day ahead…" she said nervously, it wasn't the truth, but then again it wasn't exactly a lie either. Minnie could fake almost anything: cough, sneeze, yawn, you name it, but unfortunately for her, she's a terrible liar.

"Umm… alright whatever, hey that reminds me, I'm going to go get our next prank ready for when juniors dressed!" Sarah cried happily, and with that said, she hopped out of the couch and bolted for the stairs.

Minnie let out an inner sigh of relief, it seems they bought it, but it still pained her to lie to her best friends, she never really had to in the past, but sadly, there's a first for everything……..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ugh….well that sure was interesting, if not degrading." Junior muttered to himself as he pulled his sweatpants and hoodie over his skeletal figure. After the napalm fiasco last year he always had a spare bottle of just about everything in his cabinet under his sink, so he managed to get decently smell free without having to worry about smelling like mouthwash for the rest of the day. But little to his knowledge, the shower gel was the least of his worries…

As he pulled the Hoodie over his ribcage he decided to change into a human for the better part of the day to avoid having to worry about the girls throwing a firecracker in his ribcage again like last year, thus causing about 5 vertebrae, 6 ribs and half of his right foot to become scattered around the mansion. It took the better part of 2 days to find all of his missing bones and have them placed back in him in the correct order, which sucked ass for lack of a better term.

As he starts to leaves his bathroom, he decides to use so hair gel to look a little more intimidating, but as he opens the container, a brief crack, followed by smoke fills the entire bathroom.

The now enraged human boy let out an anguished moan and ran to the window to vent the smoke. But as it cleared it revealed a more twisted surprise: his best hair gel has hopelessly mixed with pink and blue glitter.

After a few seconds of staring numbly at the ruined gel, he grumbled into the air at no one particular, "well this day just keeps getting better and better; first my room, then my soap, and now my hair gel, when will it end?!" But just as he said that a pair of soft arms wrapped around his waist from behind, causing him to go completely ridged. As the arms tightened slightly he felt a pair of soft lips brush against his right ear, which then muttered two words in a sensual, feminine, kinky tone that filled his body with horror, dread, and foreboding. Just two words that struck unimaginable fear deep into the heart of the young reaper:

"…..April……..Fools……" and with that a shrill, high pitched shriek pierced his sensitive human ears, and with a rough shove he was sent sprawling into the bedroom, his face lodging firmly in the soft, thick carpet. As he rubbed his sensitive ears, he turned around to find Sarah, one of Minnie's friends looking down at him with an evil grin and her hands on her hips.

"I hate you…."came the reply from the reaper, muffled by the carpet.

"Not like you can do anything about it!!"

And with that, Sarah jumped past him with a dancers grace and ran out of his room in a fit of laughter, leaving the poor, harassed and confused little human boy with his face planted in the carpet, his rear sticking indignantly in the air.

"I hate April fool's day….." the sad, tormented boy muttered.

**PHEW!! First chapter finished a whopping 4 pages….lol. So yeah my first real fanfic so go easy on me please! This is gonna be longer than first expected so please be patient as update times may vary. Read and Review and no flames please, just constructive criticism at the most. Thanks a bunch**


	2. Son of a b!

**Well here's part 2...sorry it took so long, been swamped lately. Oh well, enough chit chat, on to the story!!**

Happy April fool's day junior pt2; Son of a…

"Well that was certainly entertaining…" muttered the young, blond woman.

She was approximately 26 years old with a beautiful figure, and an evil stare that will strike the darkest, most unimaginable fear into even the most powerful angels. Her garb was certainly a strange one; a tight fitting black top with red trim that slightly resembled a one-piece bathing suit, save for a wide gap where her naval is. This, my friends, is Mandy. She currently stood in front of a large stove, a vacant frying pan in one hand, and a deep, simmering pot of red, bubbling stew in front of her, which seemed to hold her attention for a time.

"Bah, they shouldn't be allowed to do dat to me boy!" grumbled a rather indignant skeletal figure sitting behind her.

He was created with the beginning of all life, a tall, dark figure, composed entirely of bones. Yes, bones. He wears a jet-black robe and currently had his scythe stowed away in his room. This haunting skeleton is the Grim Reaper, or Grim for short. He was currently sitting at their large wood table, reading the paper, a thin ray of morning underworld sunlight shining in through a high window in the kitchen's stone wall.

"Don't let it bother you Grim, they're just kids, let them play. Hell, let them torment each other a little, its April fool's day, and this _IS _the underworld. It would be unjust for them to be all nice and innocent today."

"Bah, he should at least _try_ to get some payback…"

"Who should, pops?" inquired an adolescent voice from behind him.

At this, Grim set his paper down and turned in his chair to face the door. "Speak of tha devil, how ya been boy?"

"I've been better…" muttered the humanized Junior.

"Hmm….you smells like Listerine, gunpowder, shaving cream and…cherry lip-gloss?! What have they been doin to ya boy?!" Grim nearly screamed at his young boy.

At this Mandy couldn't help but turn around and stare at Junior Curiously. His face and hair had specks of pink and blue glitter on it, and there was the unmistakable pink mark of lip-gloss on his right ear.

"Hmm…now they're resorting to sexual harassment? Wow…maybe this is getting out of hand." She murmured more to herself than anyone else.

This caused Junior to visibly blush, and sent him into a stuttering fit: "oh n-n-no mom it's n-not that at all! They're j-just p-playing, that's all."

"Playing, me boy?"

"You know that's not what I meant dad." Muttered Junior, now thoroughly embarrassed.

Grim couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him. "Ok then, tell me what happened to ya boy, and from teh start!"

"Ok then, it all started…" junior then retold the past half hours events, from the shaving cream, to the axe sabotage, to the hair gel, and finally to the horrible shriek.

"And that's how it all went down. So wadda ya think?" Junior asked his dad, not quite sure of what reaction this would merit. But so far, all he received was silence, for Mandy was too absorbed in her stew, and Grim was…just staring at him, his mouth agape in a mixture of shock and horror.

Junior started to get concerned at the prolonged silence. "Um dad…are you ok? Dad?"

"…SON OF A BI-!" but Grim never got to finish his profanity, for with inhuman speed, Mandy whirled around, frying pan in hand, and smacked his head clean of his spine, and sent it sailing through the air, and into the pot of simmering stew with a plop. As the severed skull hit the pot, the hinging top slammed shut, closing Grim's now shouting skull in the pot of stew. His body fell out of the chair, and onto the floor with a clatter of bones. Junior observed the whole incident with a sort of withdrawn amusement. On a scale of one to ten, mom floors dad at a fifteen.

"Ahh… just like old times." Mandy reminisced, reflecting on her chaotic childhood. And for a minute, Mandy went on like nothing happened, greasing her frying pan, placing strips of bacon in the pan, and the pan on the stove, right next to the shaking pot of stew. About 3 minutes later, a small kitchen timer dinged, and then she opened a wood cabinet above the stove with a knob in the shape of a metal skull, proceeded to take out a pair of kitchen glove, and slid them on her thin hands. She opened the pot of stew, revealing the crown of Grim's head. She then slid her hand into the bubbling mixture, and withdrew the skull, now sputtering indignantly. Mandy stared silently, thoughtfully at the skull, a stony, pissed expression on his face. Then lifted it to eye level, a look of confusion on her face, as an actor would, trying to remember their lines of Hamlet. Then, much to Grim's indignation and Junior's increasing amusement, she turned the skull upside-down, dipped the skull back into the Stew, stirring it around a little, until the cavity where a brain usually would be filled up with the creamy, red liquid. Then she brought the skull to her lips, tasting the stew through Grim's eye-socket. This sent Junior into a fit of laughter, causing him to fall on the floor.

"…Junior, call your sister and her friends. Stews done, bacon will be too in five." Mandy said, dropping the skull back into the bubbling mixture, closing the pot & turned around like nothing happened.

Mere minutes later, Minnie, Amy, and Sarah came rushing into the kitchen. Junior and Minnie's eyes met briefly, causing both to blush lightly, but then Junior's attention was consumed by the evil grins Amy & Sarah were giving him.

"Good morning Mrs. Grim, whatcha cooking for breakfast?" Amy asked innocently, and while Mandy's back was turned, gave Junior a sadistic, rather inappropriate look. At this, Junior gave her the darkest look he could muster; if looks could kill, Amy would be pushing up daisies.

"Nothing special, I'm afraid, some bacon and Stew. Speaking of stew, Junior, will you serve that for me?" Mandy inquired to her son.

At first Junior had absolutely no idea what to say. Dad's head was still in the pot, but then again, the girls didn't know this.

Wait…

Bingo.

He couldn't help let a slim grim cross his face, and replied "sure thing mom; comin' right up!" and with that he rose from his chair next to Minnie and walked to the stove. He slid on the too-big gloves and picked up the pot. He decided Amy would be his victim, payback for earlier.

But to further the irony, Amy asked, unknowing of her predicament, "Um Minnie, where's Grim? I heard him earlier, but he's gone now." a look of fear and confusion crossing her features.

Junior set the pot in front of her bowl, a mere foot away from her face.

"I'm not sure as to the whereabouts of mine father. Brother, have thou seen our father?"

"Why yes my lovely sister, for he's right here!" and at the exact second Junior opened the pot, a red, screaming, Stew lathered skull flew out of the pot, right into Amy's bowl, splattering stew all over the table.

"EEEEEEK!! GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEE!!" she shrieked like a rabid banshee. And with arms and legs flailing, she fell out of her chair, spilling the contents of the entire pot all over her, staining her bleached blond hair and dance outfit(very similar to Minnie's) with sticky, red stew.

At first, all was silent save for the deep labored breathing of Amy and the sputtering of Grim, for all others were staring at the site with mixed looks of shock and wonder. But then, Junior walked to Amy's side of the table and swiped his finger along her soaked forehead, and tasted the stew.

"Hmm…pretty good mom, this Stew turned out all right, what's it called?" he asked innocently.

"I call it simmering skull stew." She replied without any emotion whatsoever.

"Hmm…fits pretty well, doesn't it Amy?" he asked, his tone more evil than usual.

But before she could even think of a successful retort, Junior then left two final words before devouring a slice of bacon.

"April fools!" And with that said, he finished his bacon, and departed upstairs to prepare to try and prank proof his room.

After Junior left, Amy rose shakily to her feet. All she could think of saying was "I can't believe I fell for that…I actually fell for that."

"Yeah I'm surprised too, but you have to admit, I was pretty funny" Sarah said with a smile.

Minnie could no longer control herself, she tried oh so hard from the moment her father's skull flew from the pot, but all people, even Nergals, have their limits, and she started laughing. Very hard too.

"Not funny Minnie!!" Amy cried indignantly, and all this did was cause Minnie to laugh even harder, and eventually she reached a point where she fell from her chair and landed with a soft thump on the tile floor, clutching her stomach as stitches from laughter raced up and down her front.

"Oh lord… it hurts…oh God it hurts so much, and yet…so funny!" Minnie managed to say in between uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"SHUTUP MINNIE!" Amy finally cried in an anguished voice, stamping her foot agitatedly on the slick, stew soaked tile floor, causing her feet to fly out from under her, where she landed indignantly on her rump. Mandy had to carry Minnie from the kitchen; otherwise she would have passed out from lack of oxygen.

Amy couldn't help but stare darkly at her feet. "Son of a bi-"

"Watch yer tongue young lady!" Grim interrupted her in a loud tone.

And for what seemed like the longest time Amy only stared at the skull, soaked in Stew. Then, to the complete rage of the Grim reaper, she swiped the head from her plate, slammed it into the now empty pot, and with all her might she threw the shaking, screaming pot out the kitchen window, it landing with a splash in the moat.

"Nice arm" Sarah commented quietly.

**Phew! Finally updated, and sorry for the outrageous wait, I've been up to my ass in work for Jesuit. But the good thing is it's almost completely over with and soon I'll be able to devote all the time I want to this! Hope you guys like it! God…can't wait to be a freshman.**


	3. The Deadliest Game

**Sorry about the late update, but here it is, the third installment in my Grim Tales fanfic.**

Happy April Fool's Day, Junior part 3: the Deadliest Game…

"_That had to be the most satisfying thing I've ever done, and that's saying something!" _Junior thought happily to himself as he licked some bacon grease off of his long, slender fingers while he ascended the tall, spiraling, black marble staircase centered in the middle of the five story house, walked down the long, dim corridor on the fourth floor and walked into his cool, homely bedroom.

But after closing his door, he couldn't help but forget why he was up here.

"Let's see…glitter in the bathroom, shaving cream on the bed, Listerine in the tub…yup, time to prank proof!" he said aloud, and got right down to business, placing charms, spells, curses, and other equally convenient enchantments about his room to detect and deactivate any harmful or otherwise annoying 'presents' the girls might place when he leaves. Such tricks and abilities came with being death's son.

"They'll never get past these ones!" he yelled gleefully as he completed the final safeguard, and then looked about his room to survey his work. Although nothing looked different to the naked eye, but those that could see the invisible (not Minnie's friends) could see the glowing red wires, throbbing pentagrams, hanging charms printed on thin black paper, and numerous other magical items dotted about the young reaper's room. But little did the reaper's son know, all the enchantments in the underworld could do nothing to protect him from what was yet to come…

"I'm truly sorry Amy, but mine brothers antics…they were simply…please forgive me, for I couldn't help mine self." Minnie stuttered apologetically, blushing heavily and looking rather sheepish.

Amy just sighed tiredly and shrugged, "don't worry about it, I'll get him back. Somehow…"

"May I suggest an idea?" Sarah questioned idly, a slight, mischievous grin on her face.

"Go right ahead, I got nothing and I'm sure Minnie has nothing useful, am I right?" Amy muttered, flicking her head toward Minnie pessimistically, her shoulders slumping as she wiped stew off her shoo with a wet rag Mandy had given her.

Sarah sauntered over the Amy lazily, the devilish grin never leaving her features for a second and started whispering in Amy's ear. And the more she whispered, the larger a similar, evil grin grew on Amy's face, her eyes resting on Minnie, a look of pure, unhindered evil upon her face, freaking Minnie out slightly.

Amy raised an eyebrow interestedly at her friend's proposal, and as casually as she could (not very much due to the building excitement) replied: "Well then, _that's_ an idea I think is worth trying!"

"Yup, not only will it exact the ultimate revenge upon junior, but it will also teach Minnie not to cross you ever again." Sarah pointed out, her gaze also resting on Minnie. "And it'll be a lot of fun to watch"

That was all that was needed to seriously freak Minnie out. "Ok, just WHAT art thou talking about? What method of revenge could be so devious as to further harass mine brother and also incorporate myself in such a way to strike terror and respect into me in such a string force?"

"Minnie, I vowed never to give up or be topped when it comes to pranks, especially by you meek little bonehead of a brother, so that's why I am forced to go to these measures." Amy retorted hastily. "Nothing personal Minnie, were still friends, but Junior crossed the line, and now this means WAR!"

"So Amy, tell Minnie what your plan is, I'm sure she's just…dying…to know" Sarah stated evilly"

At this, Amy walked across the family room and opened a large dark chest. She reached down to the very bottom and pulled out a very dusty thin, square shaped cardboard box, and blew the dust off of it. "Well then Minnie, I think it's time I introduce you to your brother's and you're best friend for the next two hours." And with that said, she tossed the cardboard box to Minnie who caught it with slight uncertainty. She looked down at the plane grey box with slight apprehension, and slid the top off of it, and froze in horror at what she saw. A look of sheer terror plastered on her face, her legs shaking, she dropped the box at the feet of Sarah, a very evil grin on her face, only matched by the one Amy.

"No…no, please…I beg of you my friends, not that, anything but that!" Minnie cried out in horror, backing away from the girls who were now slowly approaching her. "Please…"

"Sorry Minnie, but this is the only way we can get back at Junior in the only way he'd have absolutely no defense from" Sarah stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry Min, It'll be a scream!" Amy cried in glee, wrapping the now shaking Minnie in a rough hug. She squirmed all she could, but couldn't escape as Amy whispered these last words in her ear: "Well, at least for us, you'll be a little to…preoccupied to scream."

"Well then, that's that, might as well go downstairs and rub my victory in a little." Junior thought as he jumped off the final step onto the second floor, home of the living room, among various others. Just as he was about to cross into the kitchen to reach the living room, Sarah jumped out in front of him with no warning, blocking his way.

"What do you want Sarah?" The little reaper asked agitatedly, his arms crossed in front of him. "I need to go take care of some business, and you're blocking my way"

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to make a quick little bet with you, that's all"

"Oh really? Just what is this little bet about?"

"I bet I can beat you in rock, paper, scissors, best two out of three." Amy yelled triumphantly, wearing a large grin.

At that, Junior couldn't help but let his interest and excitement fade slightly. "Um…that's it? That's not all that fun"

"Oh, but it's not the games that's great, it's the prize."

Now THAT caught Junior's attention. "…Prize? Just what kind of prize are we talking about here?"

"Oh, it's very simple, if you win, I have to do whatever you want, no limits, for a total of two hours."

This was really tempting for the young reaper. Two hours of Sarah doing whatever he wanted? Now that brought a few ideas to the table, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

"And If I lose?"

Sarah just shrugged at this. "Same thing applies for me; if you were to lose, you have to do whatever I want for two hours. No limits, and no early dismissal either."

"Oh"

"So, what will it be?" Sarah inquired innocently.

This posed one of the toughest questions the little reaper had ever had to answer in his relatively short life. On one hand he could have Sarah be his literal slave with no limits for a whopping two hours, but on the other hand, he could be totally susceptible to any fiendish ideas Sarah had in 

mind for him. It was one of the most challenging decisions for him, but in the end, his inner daredevil got the better of him.

"I'll do it, bring it one!" Junior cried out evilly.

"Very well, here it is…"

Junior threw a rock, Sarah threw a paper.

"Crap…"

"You still have two tries"

"Guess so."

Junior threw scissors and Sarah threw another paper.

"Booyah!!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you still have a chance to lose or win…"

"Yeah yeah, whatever!"

Junior threw Paper…

Sarah threw scissors.

"…shit."

"Let's go reaper, I already have your fate pre-ordered, but first you need to put on this blindfold." Sarah whispered in his ear darkly.

"Just peachy." Muttered Junior as he wrapped the black strip of cloth around his eyes. Overcome with darkness he was forced to trust Sarah as she silently led him through the kitchen and into the living room. As they arrived, her heard a door close and lock behind him, and began to smell a thick, milky scent throughout the room.

"Hey, aren't those Mom's scented candles?" Asked Junior, sniffing the air, totally blinded. Instead of a reply, his blindfold was ripped off from behind, revealing to him just what exactly he was doomed to face.

The couches had been pushed back against the crimson walls, leaving a large space in the middle of the room. Dotted all about the room were in fact, Mandy's red and black scented candles. They provided the only light in the room, for all the thick heavy curtains were drawn shut, and the candles cast only enough light to reveal the interior of the room. Amy was off to the side, right next to Sarah, both sitting on a large, comfortable looking love couch, Amy holding a large dial in her hands, and Sarah holding a small white cooking timer set at two hours.

"Welcome Junior, to the worst day of your life!" Amy cried, laughing crazily. "Time we give you what you deserve."

"Just what do you mean by tha-" Junior started, but then he saw Minnie standing in front of him, a large, 8ft by 8ft mat in between them. "Umm…what the hell is going on here, and why are Mom's candles her-" But then realized just what was to happen as he took a closer look at the dusty mat In between Minnie and him. All he could do was stare at the mat, and then back to Minnie in sheer terror.

"…this is fed up on so many levels…

"Get over it. Junior, Minnie, time to begin. Sarah, start the timer…NOW!" And with that, Amy started the clock, and Amy spun the dial…

It was hot. That was probably the only way Junior could describe what he was forced to do. And perhaps uncomfortable, yeah, that works too. He was on top of Minnie, his whole body covered in sticky sweat, his arms barely holding up his weight due to the extended amount of time he was like this, and Minnie wasn't doing much better.

Her entire body was coated with sweat, her breathing was heavy and labored and her arms and legs were shaking slightly as she struggled to hold up to the tiring pace. Both of their bodies were pressed against each other's, their chests firmly pushed against each other's, their lips mere centimeters apart, but never quite touching for more than a few seconds. The mat was soaked in both their sweat as they continued to hold up to the exhausting pace.

It wasn't before long that Minnie began to feel herself begin to weaken. "Can't…go on…too much, I going to…to…to…" She moaned as her arms began to shake further.

"Ugh…ugh…C'mon sis, just hold up…a little…longer…almost…there…" Junior's breath became more and more labored, coming in and out in short gasps.

"I can't brother…so hard…I can't keep up…I'm…I'm…AHH!" She let out a short shrill scream, her arms and legs going out from under her as she collapsed onto her back in a panting, gasping mess, blushing heavily. Only short after, junior gasped loudly and fell down on top of her, his arms and legs out to her side, her hands pressed against his chest as they gasped for air, attempting to regain their breath.

"Wow guys, that was a lot better!" Sarah praised the two of them.

"Yeah, that time you guys lasted 5 more minutes than last time, and that's something to be proud of!!" Amy said. "Now don't go anywhere, we'll be right back, we need to go get some juice to cool off, it's kinda hot in here!" And with that Sarah and Amy rushed out the door, closed and locked it.

"Ugh, no kidding…"He muttered to no-one in particular as he laid there on top of Minnie, panting for breath.

And for the longest time he didn't do anything except lay there, with Minnie pressed up against his chest, breathing heavily as she too tried to regain control of her breathing.

They just laid there, both too tired to move, and there wasn't any point in moving for the girls hadn't returned, and it felt kinda comfortable there on the mat. And for what seemed like the longest time, their tired eyes met, all other possible distractions whisked away when the evil girls had left for refreshments.

"That was…just…I'm so sorry brother, I shouldn't have given into their fiendish demands, it was asking for too mu-"

"Don't worry about it Minnie, it's ok, I had fun, even though I'm kinda tired now." Junior Murmured, blushing slightly.

"Yes, I guess I had…fun…too…." Her face was moving closer to his.

"Y-Yeah…fun…" Their lips were almost touching.

Closer…

Closer…

And then, just barely, their lips brushed, just lightly touching each others for just about two seconds. After that they stared at each other for a few more seconds, and then slammed their lips 

together again, this time much longer, much more passionately. Minnie wrapped her arms around junior back, and Junior gently held her to him, his arms wrapped around her too. They continued for almost a full minute until they had to pull apart for air, both set to panting again, just holding each other close.

"B-Brother?" Minnie murmured softly, almost inaudibly.

"Yeah Sis, what is it?" Junior said softly, holding her close to him.

At first there was silence, but then, Minnie spoke softly into his ear, her voice filled with love and longing. "…I…I love you, brother, with all my heart."

All Junior could do was sit there in total stunned silence, completely lost for words, without a clue of what to say. But a mere second later, the words found him, and he spoke out from the bottom of his heart, and spoke what he wanted to say for a long time:

"I love you too, Minnie"

And with that they fell into a fitful sleep in each other's arms on the old, dusty mat.

"Well that had to be the best plan you ever had Sarah, I'm impressed!" Amy said happily to her friend as they walked through the kitchen to the locked door leading to the living room. "I never would have thought of anything better!"

"Well, you know, it worked, and that's what mattered." Sarah said in a bored tone as she unlocked the door and walked into the dim room with Amy close behind. And as she was about to say more, she was stunned with shock at what she saw in front of her.

"Hey Sarah…Sarah, what is it-whoa." Amy muttered as she saw what had stunned Sarah. Sleeping in each other's arms on the mat were Minnie and Junior, looks of happiness on their sleeping faces.

"WOW…um…I didn't know playing freeze-frame-twister for forty five minutes could be so tiring…"Sarah said quietly"

"No kidding." Amy muttered. "Um…should we just leave them there?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine, they'll wake up in a few hours anyway." Sarah said in a non caring fashion. "Let's just go"

"Fine" And with that, they blew out the candles, walked out and shut the door, leaving the young couple in total darkness…


	4. Something Burning

Heavily revised, so seriously kids, GTFO!!!

***WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***

"WOW…um…I didn't know playing freeze-frame-twister for forty five minutes could be so tiring…"Sarah said quietly. "And they didn't even make it to the two hour limit!"

"No kidding." Amy muttered. "Um…should we just leave them there?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine; they'll wake up in a few hours anyway." Sarah said in a non caring fashion. "Let's just go"

"Fine" And with that, they blew out the candles, walked out and shut the door, leaving the young couple in total darkness. The sound of their footsteps retreating down the hall soon quieted to a soft tapping, and then there was complete silence.  
For a few seconds there was no sound or movement, then in the darkness a voice whispered, "Are they gone brother?"

"Yeah, sounds like it, were finally alone…" Junior murmured back to Minnie, then slowly rose to a stand, his sister lying on the floor looking up at him through the darkness.

"Umm…brother? May I ask you something?" Minnie asked quietly, and even through the extreme darkness Junior could tell she was blushing heavily.

"Yeah Minnie, what's up?" Junior responded comfortingly.

"Well…um…doeth thou truly love me?"

"Of course sis, I just didn't know how to tell you because I wasn't sure you felt the same about me. I do love you" The young reaper replied softly. He crouching down next to her and brought her face to his in a soft, sweet kiss. It was only a few seconds but it was the best thing the young couple had ever felt.

Minnie pulled away after a few minutes of this, then looked into her brother's compassionate eyes and asked "Th-then if it's f-fine with thou…then…umm...I…I want to…"

It didn't take a whole lot of brains to understand the gist of what she was asking.

"Woah…um are you sure Minnie? I mean you…don't have to if you…don't want to…" Junior managed to choke out, now blushing heavily, which he was certain she could see even in the dark. "I mean I…want to…but are you sure?

All the little Reaper wanted to do was to please her, he loved her so much he always wanted her to be happy, and now that it was out in the open she was giving him the chance of a lifetime; to please her in ways no other could ever imagine possible. But even so, he was nervous, for they were going very fast in such a short time, and he wasn't sure if this was right. But still, even with that being said, he wanted her to be happy, and he truly wanted this too.

"Yes brother, I really want to feel you love me…I trust you more than anyone, and I want to show you just how much I love you more than anything." The Nergal girl murmured softly.

That was all the reassurance Junior needed to hear. He then rose silently, whispered a soft spell, and suddenly the door locked and bolted itself and the scented candles throughout the room ignited themselves, casting a soft warm light and a deep, milky scent across the cozy room. What Junior saw below him nearly melted his heart: Minnie was laying on her side, her clothing sticking to her sweaty body as she looked up at her brother with this adorable look in her eyes; a look of pure innocence, trust, and love. Also though, there was a hint of something else; a deep, burning fire of longing, a total and complete, perfect desire for her lover. A soft smile crept on Junior's face as he looked down at the blushing girl on the Twister mat, even covered in sweat with her hair messed up she still had to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, for she possessed something that few other girls had in such abundance; natural beauty. Then he crouched down, slid his arms under her body, lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the plush love couch that Amy and Sarah had previously sat on.

As soon as he was seated on the couch with Minnie in his lap, she wasted no time in turning around in his lap and wrapping her arms and legs around him and eagerly pressing her lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss, this one much more lustful than the last as she moaned in his mouth at the feeling of his lips on hers.

Junior just hummed happily as he kissed her back, gently tilting her head back for easier access. The two parted after a full minute of making out but seemed way too short, so the reaper went back in again this time he parted her lips with his and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, gently wrestling hers with his. Minnie let out a long moan into his mouth as his tongue slid further into her mouth, the slow movement sending shivers of pleasure racing up and down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her body to his as their tongues wrestled in their mouths, both of them moaning in pleasure of the whole experience.

Then after what seemed like forever, Junior decided to take things a little farther; he slowly dragged his fingers from the bottom if her ballet uniform to the top, where the tiny, black zipper was, sensually drawing it down to the base of her back. Minnie's blush darkened as she felt Junior gently slide his hands around her bare back as he unclipped her shawl, threw it to the floor, and slid the black skintight bodice down her body, letting pool around her waist. All Junior could do was sit back in awe and look at the perfect beauty in his arms; not a single mark on her perfect, light skin.

"Brother, what are we going to d- Ahh-uh…" was all Minnie could get out before he had captured her lips in another kiss, this time one hand around her back and another on her front, gently squeezing and rubbing her soft chest.

"Ugh, oh mmmh please…more…" she managed to gasp into his lips as she felt his hands roam all over her upper body. "This feeling…it's so wonderful -ahh- this sheer bliss...it's amazing..."

Satisfied with her reaction, Junior gently pushed her away for a second, enough time for him to lose his shirt, and then he pressed her back into him, kissing and sucking down the side of her neck. This sent her into a fit of moans and gasps as he slowly kissed and sucked her neck, leaving small red bruises as he worked his way down, marking her as his own. He continued until he reached her breasts, gently drawing back to admire for a second. Then he flipped over, laying her down in the couch with him on top.

"Brother why have thou stopped? Please keep-AHH!" At this point she had completely lost control on her speech as she felt Junior gently sucking on her left breast, his hand toying with her right one. He gently bit, licked, sucked and teased her peak, swirling his tongue around the outside until they were hard, causing her moan loudly and arch her chest forward for easier access. He rotated, working on each dainty lump of flesh until he had her moaning and panting in his arms, then he moved downward still, slowly kissing a line down her sleek, toned stomach until he reached her bunched up ballet dress. He stopped here and looked up to her face, silently asking for permission.

"P-please brother, don't stop, keep going!" She moaned impatiently, missing the intimate attention he was giving her. "I want you to please me!"

That was all the further encouragement he needed; he gently lifted her legs, untying her black ballet shoes and sliding her dress, shoes and socks to the floor, leaving her completely naked save a pair of light pink cotton panties. He smiled gently at the simple cute pair, and then brought his face forward, kissing the panties, right between her legs.

Minnie let out a long, low moan of sheer pleasure as her entire body shuddered from the intense wave of energy that shot through her. Then she was still.

Junior looked up curiously to see why she wasn't moving, is seemed the stimulation had completely worn her out! But that didn't dull his determination and passion; he gently slid her now soaking panties off, tossing them on the floor next to his shirt and all of her clothes. Then he brought his face right up to her hip's lips, gently breathing on them. This was enough to revive her, for in no time at all she was moaning and panting as he gently slid his tongue up and down her lips, causing her whole body to quiver in pain and pleasure.

"Unh…ooh b-brother please- AHH, right there…mmmh! AH!" Minnie got out as Junior pushed his tongue through her lips and up inside her, gently worming it around, causing her immense amounts of pleasure. "Ahh! r-right there! M-more, please! Oh God, Brother, that's s-so good!"

Her brother licked and swirled around her opening, rubbing the upper wall of her orifice with his tongue for about 30 seconds until she began to moan and wriggle on the loveseat, until finally he felt her hot clit clasp and relax rapidly around his tongue as she let out a loud moan. He could taste her sweet juice flow into his mouth, gently licking every drop off her opening and legs. Then he pulled up, gently kissing her, her mouth and tongue eagerly waiting for his as they shared another deep, passionate kiss. When they parted, Minnie wrapped her arms around him, gently whispering into his ear.

"Th-that was the most…amazing thing I've ever felt, such loss of control, such indescribable, heavenly bliss and obliteration of the senses…words fail to describe…" Minnie finished, looking into the eyes of her lover. "But now…I want more…please…I need you inside me…"

Those were the best words Junior had heard his entire life, His most wild, unbelievable fantasy was about to come true. "As you wish, I'm all yours…"

With that said Junior rose from on top of her, undid his belt buckle, and slid his pants and boxers down, revealing to Minnie how excited and pumped he was.

"So…what do you think? Junior asked timidly, not exactly sure of what was natural for his age.

"…You're…" Minnie started, unsure of the proper word to use to describe the throbbing entity before her. "…Massive...um…how…er…long…"

"Eight Inches"

"Woah…"

"Heh…Thanks"

This caused a dark blush to go through Junior's face, but in reality he was breathing an inner sigh of relief. "Heh thanks, but now I'm going to show you how massive I really am!"

He casually sauntered up to the beautiful girl lying on the love couch before him, gently laying down on top her, looking down lovingly at her as she looked into his eyes, a smile of pure happiness, joy, and pleasure gracing her face.

"Umm, because you're a virgin, this will hurt a little at first, but it'll be awesome in a little, just be patient ok?" The young Reaper asked softly. "I promise."

"I-it's ok brother, I know, and I trust you, so please…take me!" The young Nergal Princess cried out, now aching to feel his might inside of her from all the stimulation earlier.

"As you wish sis, I'm all yours" He smiled softly, then poised himself over her, lining him-self up with her entrance. He gave her one last, passionate kiss, and then entered her, pushing his entire length inside in one fluid motion, completely burying his entire length deep inside her.

Minnie gasped and cried out in pain as she felt her barrier tear, tears running down the sides of her face from the intense pain. Her brother gently licked the salty tears away, kissing her to soften the noise. He waited for her to calm down before he continued, so when she stopped tearing he could finally get used to the unfamiliar sensation. It was wet, hot and very tight, but in a pleasant way, and the sheer force of it all was enough to draw a few low moans from his voice and make him shake with pleasure.

Minnie couldn't accurately describe the sensation that had taken her loins. The feeling of her brother's huge member inside her had pained her at first, but now that pain had subsided, instead replaced with the most heavenly sensation she had ever felt in her life. Her entire body was quivering in ecstasy, bolts of pleasure shooting up and down her spine every time he twitched inside her, causing her to pant and quiver even more. She wriggled on him experimentally to cause a reaction, or at least bring fourth more of this indescribable pleasure, and immediately moaned in joy at the immense feeling elicited from the simple movement. She let the moan die out as the larger burst of ecstasy left, but immediately started to wriggle on him harder, craving more of the addicting pleasure that the simple movement elicited.

Junior smiled lovingly at the writhing, moaning girl beneath him, panting lustily and silently begging him for the amazing feeling that he and only he could give her. So being the gentleman he was, he didn't keep the lady waiting; he gently drew out his entire length save for the head and thrust it back in, causing her to scream in pleasure. He continued this a minute, slowly forming a rhythm that she could take. Every time he thrust inside her she would moan and scream in pure ecstasy, calling his name lustily.

Minnie simply couldn't just lie there and let him take her without giving him and herself all the pleasure she could get, so she did all she could to increase this heavenly feeling. She wrapped her arm up and around his back, and then wrapped her legs around his midsection, forcing herself to wrap tightly around him, pressing her whole front onto him and sending his length even deeper inside her, causing her to literally scream in sheer pleasure, causing him to fall on top of her in shock.

For a few agonizing moments there was none of the godly movement inside her that she so powerfully craved, but then with a sudden start Junior pushed himself up with her still clinging to him, holding them both up with his hands and knees. Then after a few second of adjusting to the combined weight, he continued the deep thrusting, causing his sister to scream and moan even louder than from before.

Junior couldn't accurately decide what felt more amazing to him at that exact moment, the feeling of her tight, hot, wet opening squeezing him, or her hot, sweaty, beautiful body wrapped tightly around him and feeling her hot breath on his neck as she gasped in ecstasy every time he entered her and begged for him to go on. But he didn't give it too much thought as he continued onward, continuing to thrust in her with all his might.

"Ahh…oh…ahh…ugh God please…don't…stop….keep…going…feels…so…GOOD!" Minnie let out an ecstatic moan as she felt him go even faster, the feeling of his member thrusting away deep inside her nearly sending her over the limit, yet just barely keeping her from cumming for a few more heavenly seconds.

But soon she couldn't bear the extreme pleasure any longer, and her entire body shook as she screamed in ecstasy as she hit another orgasm, sending a wave of pleasure up her back. She shakily let her arms and legs fall off from around her brother and fell back on the loveseat, completely exhausted and satisfied, but even with the amazing pleasure she received she didn't want it to end yet, and her brother had another plan in store for her.

He gently wrapped her legs around him, bringing his arms around her back as he carried her over to the wall next to the sofa, completely bare save for a poster from an old metal concert his parents went to when he was a little kid. As he still stood, he slid his arms under her legs and pressed her back against the wall, the only thing holding her up being his arms underneath her legs, his member and the wall, the changed position sending a brand new wave of pleasure through both of their bodies. He let her wrap her arms around him, and then lifted her up and down, driving his length deeper inside her, thrusting with all his might.

"Oh God, brother…it feels so much bigger this way!!" She cried out as he thrust his member deeper inside her, strong and relentless, faster than a greased piston, kissing her passionately all the while; the new position sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

Minnie couldn't hear a thing over her own moans; the sound of her lover's ragged breathing and the dull thumping all drowned out in her lust filled screams for more, begging him to do her, harder and deeper. After their first session on the loveseat she didn't think that anything more pleasurable was possible, but now she was feeling just that; an even GREATER amount of pleasure, lust and love than she thought she could ever experience. Her entire body felt like it was on fire from the heat from the passion and pleasure her beloved brother was giving to her, giving her the energy to take and beg for more when normally she would have passed out from the power of his pride being thrust deeper inside her than ever before.

The sweet feeling of her soft breasts pressed up against his chest, her tight, hot, moist hole clasped around his member and her heavy breathing neck as she begged for more was to most blissful feeling the young Reaper had ever felt, and he knew it was mutual; she was panting and moaning against his neck, her whole body shaking from the pure, raw pleasure he was dishing out inside her was causing her to moan and scream with pleasure every time he entered her.

"Ugh…ugh…ugh…yes…yes…ahh….m-more! Please! Harder! HARDER!! DEEPER!!!" She screamed with pleasure as she could feel another impending climax approaching, her entire body quivering with pleasure as Junior pumped with renewed vigor, as he felt his own approaching.

Junior continued to thrust faster and faster, more so than what seemed humanly possible, and started to lose control as he felt his entire body shake uncontrollably. "Almost there…almost…"

Ahh…ah…ah…ahn…a-almost…there…Oh-oh God brother, I-I'm-AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" She shrieked in pleasure as she felt her opening contracted and release violently as she hit a final orgasm, this one bigger than the last two combined. Another wave of ecstasy surged through her entire body as Junior hit his, sending a white hot stream of cum deep inside her, elevating her pleasure so farther that she immediately had a fourth, Passion-filled Orgasm.

They both fell to the floor in a gasping, panting mess, grasping each other weakly as they attempted to catch their breath. And then they laid there on the floor, totally exhausted from the long, amazing experience, neither of them having the words to say to describe the beautiful wonder that they had both created. It remained silent until Junior mustered enough strength to speak.

"Minnie, that was…the most…amazing thing I've ever experienced…t-thank you, so much" He got out in between deep breaths. "I love you, and I never want to lose you!"

Minnie looked at him tiredly, a look of total and complete love and affection on her sleepy face. "Oh brother…thank you…it was undoubtedly…the single most incredible, loving thing thou hath ever given me. I'm yours forever my love.

He smiled softly at her, gently capturing her lips in another kiss, relishing the sweet, loving feel of her lips against his, but half way through he noticed some strange smell, like burning paper.

"Umm hey, do you smell something burning?" he asked her, but then he finally noticed, all the candles had burned out save one, which for some strange reason wasn't burning like normally, but sparking. "Wait…oh no…oh you have to be kidding-"

That was all that he got out before the fuse burned out, lighting a 5 staged roman candle, sending bright fireballs accompanied by extremely loud cracks throughout the room, causing him and Minnie to jump up and scream in terror.

Little did they notice the hole in the wall right next to the firework and the camera 5 feet away from it in another hole.

~~~~++~~~+~~~++~~~~

"Did you get all that Amy? Sarah asked quietly, crouching next to Amy, who was viewing through the wall with the small camera.

"Yep…every moment of it…but…" Amy started quietly

"Yeah, what's wrong Amy?" Sarah questioned curiously.

"…I need a change of pants…"

"How the hell did you manage to film that and…oh you freaking whore!"


End file.
